


Cute Delta F/A

by ipushedher



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flight Attendants, M/M, Meet-Cute, Missed Connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipushedher/pseuds/ipushedher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I enjoyed watching you work - tallish, blond, young, great ass. I was sitting in your section... If you're into guys let me know and ill see if you remember me. (craigslist, Missed Connections)</p>
<p>Bucky is flying out to Arizona for his sister's wedding. Steve works as a flight attendant in First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://detroit.craigslist.org/wyn/mis/5046701215.html
> 
> The link is to the post on the Missed Connections board on craigslist. I know there was an author in this fandom who had done something similar (different post, same board, different area), and I'm not trying to steal their idea. I'm only using the idea to get back into the swing of writing and get into the swing of writing for this particular fandom. I have some other pieces in the works, which may or not ever get done, but hopefully this will get me going since I'll have some time over the summer.

It wasn’t often that James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, small business owner and older brother, flew across the country to see his little sister. It was a special occasion this time, and he was determined to overcome his fear of flying. See, his sister, Rebecca Barnes, was about to hyphenate her last name as she married the guy she swore was her soulmate. If that wasn’t enough to make Bucky fly, then there would be no helping him.

Rebecca knew how hard the flight would be for her big brother, so she paid for him to ride in First Class and enjoy the plane as much as possible. Bucky was hesitant about the whole ordeal to begin with, he didn’t particularly enjoy the perk of boarding the plane first. When his flight was called, the brunet grumbled under his breath and approached the check-in desk. He took his paperwork back and headed down the tunnel that connected to the plane, hunching in on himself and trying to keep from dropping his carry-on. 

“Welcome to Delta Airlines, may I see your ticket so that I may direct you to your seat,” asked a cheerful blond man, young and tall. Bucky held out the piece of paper and looked down the aisles of the plane, feeling goose pimples rising on his skin. 

“If you’ll just follow me, Mr. Barnes, I would be happy to take your carry-on and escort you to your seat,” announced Mr. Cheerful Steward.

“Thank you, but I’ll carry my own bag,” Bucky replied, but followed after the blond man, who had a surprisingly nice butt, into the First Class section of the plane.

“If you need anything at all during the flight, please just call for me. I’m Steve, enjoy your flight Mr. Barnes.”

“It’s Bucky,” he insisted, hoisting his bag into the overhead compartment after removing a book and an iPod with earbuds wrapped around it. Steve just smiled at the passenger and made his way back towards the exit to assist the next person. 

In all, the time to actually get into the sky was around an hour after he boarded. The stewardess in charge of the pre-flight checklist, going through the announcements and directions for safety, was just as cheerful as Steve, which really threw Bucky off. He always wondered how people could be so positive when dealing with customers. Sure, he ran an ice cream and candy shop, but that didn’t mean he served the customers. He appreciated the people who could put on the façade of friendliness, something he lost while stationed in Iraq. 

Half-way through the flight, Steve came through offering drinks, and as he approached Bucky, he touched the arm facing the aisle, the man’s left. The brunet jumped in his seat, slamming his book closed and ripping his earbuds from his ears. His face had gone pale for a moment, but soon his cheeks were blooming red and his eyebrows furrowed. The steward was shocked at the reaction; even if it was one he had seen a million times before.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting, but would you like a beverage, Bucky?”

Gritting his teeth for a moment to keep from snapping, Bucky shook his head and glanced down. Before Steve moved on, the passenger looked back up and said, “Some water please.”

“Here you are, sir,” Steve said as he poured the water for Bucky. Handing the plastic cup over, he added, “I am sorry for startling you, I hope that I didn’t cause you any harm.”

Bucky felt the red return to his cheeks and instead of replying, sipped the water and reclined back in his seat. Taking that as a dismissal, the blond man moved down the aisle to cater to the other passengers aboard the flight.

When Steve came past Bucky again to collect trash, he kept his hands to himself and just held out the trash bag, not saying a word.

“I’m alright, I just don’t like people touching my left arm. I was injured and…yeah,” Bucky mumbled at Steve, placing the cup in the bag without glancing up at the man.

“I see. I’m sorry for causing you discomfort. Is there anything I can get for you?”

It was but a fleeting thought to ask for Steve’s number, but Bucky dismissed the thought as soon as it had arrived. Instead he suggested, “Just some more water please.”

“I’ll have that for you in just a moment then, Bucky.”

The rest of the flight went smoothly, even the landing and embarking from the plane. Steve helped passengers retrieve their carry-ons from the overhead compartments, even Bucky’s after the man told him he could retrieve it himself. Taking in the heat of Phoenix, Arizona, Bucky didn’t notice the piece of paper in his carry-on pocket until he was looking for his toothbrush later in the evening at Rebecca’s house.

“Water, sure. 786-4952. –Steve”

At least Bucky hadn’t missed this connection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Bucky calls Steve.

After the wedding, after the flight back home, and after a week of talking himself in and out of calling, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes called Steve, the hot Delta Airlines flight attendant. Thing was, it went straight to voicemail the first time. 

And the second time.

And maybe the third time, but why would he try a third time; that was just getting desperate.

Bucky resigned himself to leaving a message and hoping that by waiting so long he hadn’t missed his chance to talk to Steve, hot flight attendant.

Steven Grant Rogers, flight attendant, was having a good day. Not great, but good enough. The flight from Los Angeles to Colorado Springs was delayed by two hours, but he got to sit and relax for it. From Colorado, he flew to Texas Fort Worth and from there to Orlando International. In Orlando, there was an eight-hour layover while the plane was checked over and restocked. It was during that layover Steve was able to get a moment to check his cell phone.

“Three missed calls…and a voicemail. Huh,” Steve murmured. Unlocking the phone, he dismissed the missed calls and dialed his voicemail box.

“’Uh, hi Steve, it’s Bucky. From the flight the other day…from New York to Phoenix. I’m sorry for taking so long to get back to you…though you probably don’t remember me. Shit um, if you do, you’ve got my number now. Call me if you want. Bye.’”

This one voicemail made his day go from good to great. Steve was grinning like a fool when his friend and fellow flight attendant, Sam Wilson, found him.

“What’s gotten into you? Grinning like that is indecent,” Sam teased. The man took the seat next to Steve and looked at the phone clenched in Steve’s hands. “Got some good news to share with the class, hmm?”

“Yeah I do, but I don’t want to jinx it. You know how it goes; I tell you, you tell Natasha, she looks into it and it all goes up in smoke.”

Sam glowered, “That was one time, Steve. Can’t ever let a man live that down can you?”

“Nope,” Steve said simply and put his phone away in his pocket. He very well couldn’t have Sam listening in to his conversation with Bucky if he wanted things to go right this time.

“Alright, I get it. I’ll just walk away for ten minutes and let you have your little secret. But when I get back, we’re going to get some grub and head over to the hotel,” Sam said, jostling Steve about before standing up and walking from the lounge, his luggage wheeling along behind him.

Steve waved after his friend and once again removed his phone from its home in his pocket. Pulling up the phone number for Bucky, he saved the contact first, then called. It was three rings before a sleepy voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hey Bucky,” Steve answered just as quietly.

“Steve! Oh wow, hi, I um, didn’t think you would call…let alone at ten to midnight,” Bucky said, much more awake now.

“Ten to midnight? ...Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think to look at the time. Do you want me to call back?”

Near as panicked, Bucky shouted, “No, oh god no,” then quieter, “I can talk to you now.”

Flushing from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck, Steve tried to contain his smile, but Bucky could hear it in his voice, “Thank you. Um, so how are you?”

“I’m good. I’m really glad to hear from you, I didn’t think you would call me. I’m sorry for taking so long to get back to you.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You called, that’s what matters. So, I’m going to be back in New York tomorrow, around one o’clock. Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Bucky gave out a little choked sound, “Yeah, I’d like that. Do you have to fly out again after that?”

“Not for a week. I’ve got some time to hang out.”

“How convenient. I’m glad I waited to call or else I would have been climbing the walls just waiting for you to get back.”

A snort of laughter left Steve, disturbing the other inhabitants of the lounge. Glancing up to the entrance, he could see Sam tapping his wrist and his foot.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go. I’ll call you when I touch down tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night Steve, thank you for calling,” and Bucky hung up.

With a hefty sigh, Steve locked his phone and stowed it away, lifting himself up from his seat and his bag with him. Taking the fastest path to Sam, Steve slung an arm over his friend’s shoulders and hustled him away to the food court, hoping something good was still open at this time of night.

“It went well I hope,” Sam inquired.

“Yeah, it did. I’ll even pay for dinner because it went so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is now Same and no one can tell me otherwise. My fingers just keep hitting the e.  
> Thank you to Brenda (brendaonao3 on tumblr) for putting me in the mood to write. Check out her work, especially "Prince Charming", her most recent upload.  
> Please let me know if I fuffed anything up. I'm literally uploading this just after finishing it because I can. I think I got the majority of errors.


End file.
